List of Curiousgorge66 Studios programs
This is a partial list of programs that were produced and/or distributed by Curiousgorge66 Studios in North America prior to the spin-off of all Aura-related divisions. Productions/Anime licenses *''100 Things Not to Do in School'' *''The 49ers'' *''Ace Attorney Investigations'' *''Adventures of a Gamer'' *''The Adventures of Batman'' *''The Adventures of Princess Rabbit'' *''The Adventures of Ross and Sherry'' *''Akademi Murders'' **''Ayano's Secret'' *''Alien'' **''Alien (2016)'' *''Anime Madness'' *''Arnold the Journalist'' *''A Series Of Unfortunate Events'' **''V.F.D.'' *''Ask CBS News'' **''Ask CBS News 2K16'' *''The Alternate Syndicate'' *''B-Daman Unleashed'' *''Baseball Team 106'' *''Beaver's Log'' *''Ben 10: Deformed'' *''Beyblade: Ultimate Burst'' *''The Biskitts (2017)'' *''Bones & Dog'' **''Bones & Dog (2016)'' *''Bryce and Greed'' *''The Bounty Hunter'' *''Camp Orange: Canada'' *''Camp Orange Wales'' *''Cardbattle'' **''Kado no Tatakai: Himitsu no Cardbattle'' **''Kado no Tatakai: Gakko-nai de Notatakai'' *''Cartoon Crossover'' **''Before the Crossover'' *''Cartoon Madness'' *''Cartoon Network: Backlot Party'' **''Cartoon Network: GemParty'' *''Cartoon Network: Battle Crashers'' *''Cartoon Network Battle'' *''Caught Undercover'' *''ChalkZone: Hero with the Chalk'' *''Chloe'' **''Kuroeusagi'' *''Circuit City'' *''Class of 3001'' *''Codename: Kids Next Door: Alternate Continuity'' **''The Adventures of Sector Z'' **''Historic Kids Next Door'' *''Code Control'' *''Code D-2'' *''Cole the Guitarist'' *''College Days'' *''Conception'' **''Conception: Children of the Seven Stars'' *''Conker: Reloaded'' *''Cozy-san'' *''Crash Bandicoot: Battle of Swords'' *''Criminal Influences'' *''CSI: The Animated Series'' **''CSI: The Animated Series (2017)'' *''Cybersix (2017)'' *''Danganronpa 2: The Animation'' **''Danganronpa: Ultra Despair Girls: The Animation'' **''Danganronpa: Humans vs. Monokumas: The Animation'' **''Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony: The Animation'' **''Danganronpa Gaiden: Killer Killer: The Animation'' **''DanganronpaPet: The Animation'' **''Danganronpa Fairilu: The Animation *''Danger Planet'' *''Dark'' *''Daylight'' *''Deal or No Deal (Wales)'' *''Death Note: The Ultimate Death Note'' *''Dimension Travelers'' *''Doctor Who Animated Series'' *''Doraemon'' *''Double Dare 2K16'' *''Double Dare: Canada'' *''Dragon Ball: Broly Continuity'' **''Dragon Ball: Broly'' **''Dragon Ball: Broly Returns'' **''Dragon Ball: Broly (2017)'' *''Dragon Quest (2004)'' **''Dragon Quest (2017)'' *''Dream Warriors'' *''The Eltingville Club'' *''Engineer Musician'' *''Epic Fails'' **''Epic Fails '16'' *''Even Stevens (2017)'' *''Ever Oasis'' *''Fairy and Grown-Up'' *''Finding Nemo: The Series'' *''Five Nights at Freddy's'' **''Five Nights at Freddy's: The Nightmare'' *''Fix This Cartoonish House'' *''Friendly Competition'' *''From Dull to Delight'' *''From Game to Reality'' **''From Game to Reality: Full Throttle'' *''Fullmetal Alchemist (2016)'' *''FusionFall'' **''FusionFall (2017)'' **''FusionFall: The Anime'' *''Future-Snake!'' *''Game & Wario'' *''Gamer's Luck'' *''Ghoul Soul Detection Squad'' *''Grand Prix Stories'' *''Gravity Falls: Back to the Falls'' *''Hamster Princess'' *''Hard Rock 101'' **''Hard Rock 101: Rock On!'' *''Harry Potter: TV Continuity'' **''Harry Potter'' **''Harry Potter and the 13 Snitches'' **''Harry Potter and the Quidditch World Cup'' **''Third Wizarding War'' **''Mr. Snape's Education'' **''Pottermore'' **''Draco's Big Secret'' **''Harry Potter and the Nineteen Years Later'' **''Harry Potter (2017)'' *''Holez'' *''How Keith Moon Got Famous'' *''Hybreeds'' *''The Intruder: Canada'' *''Invader Zim (2016)'' *''Invader Zim: The Anime'' *''Jewelpet Academy'' *''Jukinzoku no Rekishi'' *''Justice Friends'' *''Ketchup Cafe: Cats That Cook'' **''Ketchup Cafe: Cats That Cook (2017)'' *''The Kid Ranger'' *''Kitchen Princess'' *''The Legend of Zelda (2002)'' *''Life After Nicktoons'' *''The Life of David Bowie'' **''The Life of Prince'' *''Lip Sync Battle: Canada'' *''Litton's Animated Adventure'' *''Luigi's Mansion (2001)'' **''Luigi's Mansion (2014)'' *''The Luna Show'' *''Magic: The Gathering'' *''Maple Town '16'' **''Maple Town: Another Story'' **''Maple Town '17'' *''Mario & Luigi Continuity'' **''Mario & Luigi'' **''Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time'' **''Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story'' **''Mario & Luigi: Dream Team'' *''Markiplier's Adventures'' *''The Matthias Show'' *''Max Steel (2017)'' *''Mega Man: Powered Up'' *''Mightier Magiswords'' *''Millennium Snow'' *''The Misadventures of Manny Rivera'' *''Mix Master (2017)'' *''Monster Musume'' *''NCIS: Virginia'' *''Neon Knome'' *''Neopets'' *''The New 52'' *''New This Week'' *''Nickelodeon Guts '16'' *''Nick Studio 10'' *''Nightwatchers'' **''Nightwatchers (2016)'' *''Ninja Warrior: The Animation'' *''No-Limit Power Zone'' *''Otter Family'' *''Pahkles'' **''Pahkles: Daycare Days'' *''Paper Mario Continuity'' **''Paper Mario: The Series'' **''Paper Mario: Color Splash'' *''Parody Central'' *''Paul McCartney & Wings: The Series'' *''PB&J Kawauso'' *''PB&J Otter: Alternate Continuity'' **''PB&J Popples'' **''PB&J in the 80s'' **''PB&J: Critter Madness'' *''Pearlium Life'' *''Pizza Boy'' *''Pokémon: RéBURST'' *''Pokémon Adventures'' *''Pokémon Chronicles: Ultimate Mystery Dungeon'' *''Possum Family'' *''Power Rangers: The Animated Series'' *''Project Mirai'' *''Random Book'' *''Rank the Extreme Prank'' *''Recess: Australia'' *''Recess: Canada'' *''Recess Popples'' **''Recess Popples: All Growed Down'' *''Redakai: Enter the Storm'' *''Reggie 12'' *''Renting Nightmares'' *''Rock Dog'' *''Rocketman'' **''Rocketman: New Dimension'' **''Rocketman: Generation II'' *''Rock Starz Unite!'' *''The Rowdyruff Boys'' *''RWBY: Grimm Eclipse (2017)'' *''Senseis in Denial'' *''Shadow Children'' *''Shuriken and Pleats'' *''The Simpson Popples'' *''Skatoony (U.S.)'' *''Sketch'' *''Skill Game'' *''Sonic the Hedgehog: Alternate Continuity'' **''Sonic Heroes'' **''Sonic Unleashed'' **''Sonic the Hedgehog (2016)'' *''Soul Eater Again'' *''Splatoon: The Series'' *''SpongeBob: The Anime'' *''Star Wars Extreme Rebels'' *''Storytelling'' *''Stressed Chrome'' **''Stressed Robo'' *''Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go!: The Hyperforce Returns'' *''Super-Duper Spider-Man'' *''Superhero Cove'' *''Superhero Disaster'' *''Superman Returns'' *''Super Mario Adventures'' *''Super Mario Galaxy'' *''Super Mario: Legend of the Seven Stars'' *''Super Mario Odyssey'' *''Survivors of the Apocalypse'' *''Swear to Howdy'' *''Sylvanian Popples'' **''Sylvanian Popples (2016)'' *''Teen Titans: Supercharged'' *''Time Force'' *''Tiny Box Tim'' *''Tomodachi Life'' *''Tom vs. the Supernatural'' *''Top Gear: Canada'' *''Torchwood: The Animated Series'' *''Transformers: Disney Continuity'' **''Transformers: Animated (2017)'' **''Transformers: Attack of the Decepticons'' **''Transformers: Autobots'' **''Transformers: Infinite Energy'' **''Transformers: Return to Cybertron'' *''Twelve Forever'' *''Twinkle Stars'' *''The Twisted World of the Brothers Grimm'' *''Undertale'' **''Undertale: Lost Flames'' *''Unnatural School'' **''Unnatural Summer'' *''WarioWare Popples'' *''Welcome to Lake High School'' *''WKRP in Cincinnati (2017)'' *''World of Magic'' *''YTV Family Roast'' *''YTV Family Shorts Fest'' *''The Zimmer Twins (2017)'' *''Zootopia'' TBA. Distribution *''Senior Days''